Ishq wala love)
by kalpanasido
Summary: Guys full of suspence and drama no offence to kevi fans bit kevi fans ap bhi parho based on kavin and an oc yaar bilkul emotional nhi ha so donot thin that yahan par koi judda hoga han misunderstanding cute love fights hongi aur do dilun ko milane ki koshishein bhi ;)
1. Chapter 1

Yaar mein apni stories continue nhi kr sakti personal reson ha and yaar i use to use short forms of words so sorry and i really want reviews this os is much intersting even to me ;)

cid team is on holidays all team members acept old duo but including dcp (haye wa rabba in logon ka peecha nhi chore ga dcp;)decided to go for camping

they went in the middle of forest they eat played and enjoed now it was 3pm

dcp:mujhe lagta ha hume nikalna chahiye hotel pohanchte pohanchte bohat dair ho jae gi

pankag in freddys ear :sir dekhein na yahan bhi peecha nhi chora

freddy gave him look and all went with him they roamed in forest for 2 hours but kia kr sakte hain rasta to bhool hi gaye hahahaha

abi:kahan se nikalta ha yeh junle(while breathing heavily)

pankag:han na kb se gummaye ja rehe hain ap kavin sir ap hi ne to apne pass map pukra hua ha

kavin:giys mujhe lagta ha hum rasta bhatak gai hain aur yeh map bhi galat ha

everyones mouth fell opened

purvi:kia iska matlab ap humme aise hi guma rehe hain

rajat:oho jaan kavin per kiun gussa kr rehi ho isko to abhi chapal utar kr marna chahiye

kavin in little scary tone:to agar mein aesa na krta to bhi to tum log mujhe marte hi na

suddenly a voice of thunder disturbed thier cute fight

dush:ab teri wajah se barish bhi hone lag gai

kavin meri wajah se kai

but further he could complete his statement a girl covering her face running as fast as she could wearing ghagra of wedding bump into kavin he held her by her waist her eyes were closed but she imediatly stoodup and said

girl:am sorry am so sorry

ish:ap hain kon

girl didnt answer but ran kavin ran behind her while saying ruko are ruko tum ho kon ruko

bit girl didnt stop everybody ran behind kavin by chance kavin cought her wrist she stopped and looked back

girl:kia badtammezi ha choro mera hath

kv:badtamizi yeh nhi badtamizi ap kr rehi hain humari baat ka jawab de kr

girl:while stugling to free herself:oho tum koi hero ho jo main tumhari baat ka jawab dun

kv:are to tum konsi pariyon ki rani ho jo hum tumhare nakre uthayain

girl:dekho if you want to die die but leave me main marna nhi chahti

daya:kon marna chahta ha tumhe han

but sudenly they heard firing girl hide her face in kavins jacket everyone hid but kavin to freeze ka freeze hi ho gia tha

some goons came and said:larki ko humare hawale kr do

kavin didnt responde

goon2:samajh nhi ata kia

kavin still didnt responde

goon was about to shoot when cid team start to fight (bechare guns bhi gari main bhool aaye)

the fight was over girl left kavin

dush:pagal ho kia

Kavin dreamily:shayad

girl:you all saved my life thanks ab ap log alag aur main alag

Dcp:aese kaise ab tumhe humari help lrni hogi jumari help krna ab tum pe qrz ha

Girl:pehli baat mein krz nhi leti dosri baad le bhi lun to chukati nhi samjhe

kavin :are lekin agar hum na hote to tum to mari hi jaati aur hum na hun ge to bhi tum maari jaogi aur agar

girl:zyadda nutanki mat kro bolo kia hlp chahiye

purvi:hum raasta bhatak ga hain aur barish bhi hone wali ha

rajat:to kia ap humari hlp kr sakti hain

girl :hmm han lekin ek shart per k ap log is namone ko sath mhi lekr aayen ge (pointing towards kavin)

kavin:o hello namona kis ko kaha

girl:tumhe aur kis ko koi aur namona ha kia yahan

kavin excuseme

girl:you are not excused ab chalo kavin made face and walk behind her

guys is story ma mein purvi ya shreya ko pair nhi kr rehi ok and one more thing meri girl ko ek baar phir shradha kapoor imagin krna


	2. Ehsas magar!

_**thanks for your reviews jinhu ne kiye but phir bhi i am disappointed k views 47 lekin reviews Uff **_

_**annu i am busy know a days and operation has been successful **_

**_continue_**

sab log us larki k peeche chal rehe hote hain

abhi:waise tumhara naam kia ha

girl :mera naam mein kiun bataon

kavin :are ajeeb larki ho mun bhi chipaya hua ha naam bhi nhi bata rahi kahein tum koi churail to nhi

girl irritatingly:ham hun mein churail aur tumhein maar kr tumhara khun pi jaaon gi

freddy pankag:chrail sir mujhe dar lag raha hai

daya:chup karo tum dono ek to yeh barish aur hum log bheeg ha hain aur keecher

Ish to girl:waise wo tumhare peeche kiun pare the

girl:shadi se bhagi hun koi nak kaam nhi kia jo wo meri aarti utarte

kavin:i knew it tum kisi shadi se buagi ho lekin ab aur kitna door le kr jao gi humme

Girl:shut your mouth yahan per ek purana church ha wahin per hum ja sakte hain waise bhi barish ki wajah se tamam raaste band hain

they all went to church it was reuned church ki yeh halat dekh kr freddy ke mun se nikal para

freddy:yeh kia yeh to bilkul hi toot gia ha

dcp:mein nhi yahan rehne wala

pankag :aur to aur yahan per khanne lo bhi kuch nhi

girl:shukar karo ki sar chupane ko thikana mila ha tumhe mein bhi nhi reh sakti but need to manage

kavin:mein yahan nhi reh sakta

girl:ok jao jungle jungli janwaron se bhara hua ha tumhari awaz sune wala nhi koi na hoga

every one went inside church there was a room which was still better

they manage their self over there girl went little away from all of them

ishu to others:sir mujhe kuch ajeeb lag raha ha yeh larki is jungle mein ekali aur na hi apna naam bata rehi ha mujhe dar lag raha ha bohat

dush:tum thiek kehe rehi ho sir chalen us se baat kr k dekhte hain

abhi :han tum thiek keh rehe ho chalo

They went to girl she was lying with wall

divz:excuse me

she didnt answer

divz lttile louder excuse me

still the same

kavin angrily :are kb se tumhe bulaye ja rehe hain kuch bol kiun nhi rehi tums

still the same

divz put her hand on her shoulder and she fell

kavin imediately took her in his arms and patted her cheek

kavin:are utho are kia hua are sir ise ho kia gia ha pani pani lao koi jaldi se

nikhil went in search of water

ishu was sitting beside kavin she took off her gunghat she was so beautiful she was wearing a locket with name aliya

kavin was staring her but was also worried

Ishu:sir iska naam aliya ha yeh dekhein

kavin:sir isse kia ho gia nikhil jaldi karo pani laao

nikhil brought some water kavin imediatley snatched it and sprinkle it on aliya

she gain consiusness he imediately hugged her and said:tumhe kia ho gia tha tumhe kuch ho jata ro main kia krta

aliya was half conciuos she was not able to move

Dcp:kavin isse is taraf lao aag k paas lao to shayad yeh better feel kre

kavin took her in his arm in bridal style and lyed her near fire he kept her head on his lap

kavin:tum thiek to hona

aliya:han

kavin:tumhe ho kia gia tha agar tumhe kuch ho jaya to mein mar jata

aliya:kiun tum mere kon ho

this was question which answer wasnt with kavin

aliya again become unconciuos

kavin kept her own floor

and in his mind her statement was recalling "tum mere kon ho"

dush kept his hand on kavins shoulder

dush:thiek keh rehi thi woh ki tum kon ho jo us k liye itni concern dikha rehe ho

kavin:yeh woh sawal ha jis ka jawab mere pas nhi

purvi:to pata kijye is swal ka jawab kahi na kahi ap k dil mein chupa ha

rajat:han kavin tum ussey pasand krte ho

ishu:pasand nhi ap ussey chahte hain you love her

kavin:mujhe us se pyaar ha ya nhi yeh mein hud nhi janta lekin mujhe wo achi lagti ha

everyone smiled but raawan bhi to ha in k darmyaan sahi pehchan DCP CHITROLE hehehe

dcp:zyadda hush mat ho sab kia pata yeh kavin se muhabat krti bhi ha ya nhi

abhi:sir muhabat agar ek tarfi bhi hona to bhi humesha jeet jati ha

dcp :lekin agar yeh larki kisi aur se muhabbat krti hui to to kia kro ga. Tum

guys plz plz plz i want reviews and agar reviews nhi mile to no posting

TC;D


	3. Aliya ya aroni its confusing

Thanks for your reviews guys i am posting this chap early coz i wouldn't be able to post nxt chap till 20

sholly (PUPPY EYES;)

continue:

daya:sir plz aesi batien mat krien

kavin:nhi sir shayad yeh thiek keh rehe hain

dush:lekin kevin

ishu while looking at girl :mein isse jaanti hun yeh to kia naam ha are yaar

dush:aliya

ishu:nhi iska naam aliya nhi yeh to rockstar ha kia naam tha iska

Pankaj:han tabhi mein bolun iski shakal jani mani lag rehi ha

kavin:are han yeh to Aroni ha aroni gupta the famous rockstar

taarika:han yej to wo kounsa gana tha han radha teri chunri ki simger hain (i know wo shreya goshal ne gaya ha but mere mein is ne ;)

pankaj:are han aur isne to aur bhi bohat se superhit ganne gaye hain jaise hangover

nikhil:aur chitiyan kalliya

ishu:han aur sab se acha to namak pare (guys yeh mere fav songs hain is liye is ki songer mein ne aroni ko bana liya(;double wink;)

kavin:han lekin yeh jungle mein kia kr rehi thi

while she woke up and said

aroni :cricket khel rehi thi lekin catch out k liye tum log aagaye

Dush:lekin tum to behosh thi na

meanwhile acp and dr s came while laughing

acp:kiun tum log masti kr sakte ho to kia hum nji kr sakte

kv:dad ap log (kiun laga jhatka are baba kv aur dushu acp k sage bete hain aur daya abhi mun bole (kia yaar it i si baat bhi nhi samajhte);)

pankaj :to kia aap ise jante hain(while pointing aroni)

dr s :are yaar yeh humare dost ranveer ki beti ha jo k ek singer bhi ha aur hum log in logun k ghar hi reh rehe hain

dush:dad yeh sab ap logun ka plan tha i cant believe it wow ap dono to wakai mein bare chup e rustam nikle

abhi:lekin yeh sab hua kaise yeh sara plan

acp:ghar chalo phir batata hun

they all were goinig out when they heard voice of aroni:are koi mujhe uthao to sahi sab bhool gai

everyone smiled kavin went and gave his hand to her while standing she whispered in his ears:mein ne tumhari baatein sun li aur habardaar mere kareeb ane ki koshish bhi ki to she kept her heels on his feets he said aaahhh

aroni :kia hua chot lag gai chc hch dekh kr chAlna chahiye tha (she winked nd went away)

guys what you thought k mein kuch emotional chap likhun gi no way ab kahani mein twists to aayeinge hi and waise bhi yeh ek dramatic lovestory ha

nxt chap mein songs hon ge update 20k baad hi kar sakun gi papers start ho rehe hain aur wo bhi 3rd year k rabba mein ki karan ssee ya tc tc tc and review review review guys also tell me k kon kon sa gaane nxt chap mein rakhun plz options are

kabhie jo badal barse

ishq wala love

Hangover

ya phir apni choice ka koi batao lekin batao thora romantical type ok


	4. Thori khata thora meetha sa love

**guys story publish to 20 k baad krni thi lekin hummare exams cancel ho gay wo actually hummare principal ki family ki car accident mein moat ho gai:-( aur ab hummara school 20 tak off rehe ga but ap log story enjoy kro**

They were driving back :

abhi:lekin sir aap ne yeh sab kaise kia i mean

Dr s:hum log feel kr rehe the k tum log ani hi dunya mein masroof ho aur tum log humme importance nhi de rehe aur kv dushu tum dono ne to had hi krdi yeh bhi bhool gai k ajj tumhari mom ka b day tha (she is dead)

kv:oh shit no way mein kaise bhool sakta hun

dushu :bhool sakta hun teri wajah se mein bhool sakta hun

kv:what you mean

dush:tune hi mujhe ishu ko date per le janne ko bola(oh shit mein yeh kia bol gia )

everyone;kiA DATE

kv han is ko hi time paas krna tha ish k sath

ishyant blished badly

aroni:uncle mujhe yahin drop kr dein mujhe kuch lyrics fetch krne hain friend se

acp:are lekin time bohat ho gia ha

aroni:mein aa jaongi meri car bhi yahin per pari ha

acp:ok beta Lekin tum akeli nhi jaaogi kavin bhi jayega tumhare sath

aroni and kavin rogather:kia ::::no way ;P

Aroni:mein ekali behter hun

kavin:han waise bhi is ka kia bharosa kahin mera hun hi na chus la dayyan

aroni:dAyann to tum kia koi jannat k farishtey ho

kavin:jannat ka pata nhi lekin love cupid hun

aroni o_0:kis angle se sweetly to baat kr nhi sakte aur love cupid

acp:bas kro tum dono had hoti ha aroni tum ja sakti ho aur kavin tum bache ho kia

kavin:mein nhi to kia yeh bachi ha(pointing towards aroni)

aroni:are tum phir shuru ho gai pradu uncle dekha apne

acp:kavin ;/

kavin:sorry

aroni went out nd everyone went away aroni came in 2 hours she came nd saw that everyone was standing outside the house

aroni:are ap log bahar kiun khare ho dad kahan hain

acp was about to speak when kavin said:humme kia pata ander music laga hua ha wo bhi itna high aur koi drwaza nhi khol raha

aroni:to tum khol lo

kavin:are mein koi aatma hun kia jo drwaja khol dun

acp:kavin yeh kia behaviour ha maintain disciplin aroni wo actually koi drwaza nhi khol raha

aroni:to ap log khol lein

dush :hum kaise

aroni:uff mere hudaya(she went nd open door ) drwaza ander se nhi bahar se band tha

everyone:oh

kavin: to pehle btati na

aroni:uffffffff

she went nd saw her siblings listening to misic nd enjoying pizza

aroni:yeh sab kia ha

rahul(bro of aroni):ooops wo ap log kb aaye hum to pizza party enjoy kr rehe the seeee

aroni:rahul

pragya(sis of aroni):are cmon yaar app ko bhi dein ga pizza dont worry ap change kr k aao

aroni while pulling her cheecks :satke jaawaan muah

she went upstairs nd came back in 10 mins she was wearing red skirt(one in Ashqui2)she was listening music nd was about to fell when kavin the saviour saved her haye kia cut eye lock tha aur dekho parosiyon ko bhi pata chal gia aur unhun ne kitna sweet romantic song laga da la

Kabhi jo baadal barse

Main dekhun tujhe aankhen bhar ke

Tu lage mujhe pahli barish ki dua

Tere pahlu mein reh loon main khud ko pagal keh loon

Tu gham de ya khushiyaan seh loon sathiya

Koi nahi tere siwa mera yahan

Manzilein hain meri to sab yahan

Mita de sabhi aaja faasle

Main chahoon mujhe mujhse baant le

Zara sa mujh mein tu jhaank le

Main hoon kya

Abhi gaana yahin tak pohchan tha ki logon k gale mein kharash hone lagi (ahm ahma hm )lagta ha kisi ka gala kharab ha

aur kharab gala k sath good bye;P

sorry guys but koi aur son nhi aad kr pai kiun k aage bohat hi zyadda songs aayein ge

everyone tc tc and review ;D


	5. Ishq wala love

**thanks to those who reviewd nd silent readers had goti ha plz review agar tum mein se koi bhi jo writer ha phir bhi review nhi de raha to sooooo plz meri jaga hud ko rakh k dekho plz**

**bohat ho gia ab continue**

eye lock tut jaya ha kharab gale ki wajah se dono ek doosre se nazrein nhi mila pa rehe hote tabhi rahul bolta ha :di ap ka letter aaya tha

aroni:mera?dikhao

rahul gave the letter

aroni:are wah(hapily)

pragya:kia hua

aroni:pri wo wo wo

pragya :kia wo wo laga rakhi ha ab kuch bolo bhi

Aroni:tashu aur vivek ki wedding homrehi ha yaar nd they didnt told me

a man and girl came nd said togather:invitation letter to abhi mila na

every one surprised to see vivek nd tasha over there

daya :tum donno

tasha:han sir wo actually aroni meri cousin ha

vivek:aur meri friend

Kavin:ek min tum dono ki shadi ?

Dush:aur tum logun ne invte tak nhi kia

vivek :are sab se pehle to beurea hi bejhwaya tha dcp sir ko to pata tha

everyone looked at dcp

dcp:are dimaag se nikal gia(he took his pizza nd ran to room every one laughed)

abhi:wAise shadi kb ha

tashu do dinno baad hotel moon palace mein (imaginary hotel;p)

aroni:what lekin i mean sab kaose hoga shopping wagara

ish:han pehle batana tha

shru:aur nhi to kia

tarika :chalo uper chal kr planning krte hain

girls went away abhi:kamal ha inhe shoping ki pari ha aur hummara kia

kavin:sir museebat sar se tali chalein na movi dekhte hain

dush:yeh museebat aroni

kavin:han

pankaj:lekin abhi to ap keh rehe the k ap ko wo achi lagti ha

kavin:pata nhi tha bachpan ki dushman ha na isliye

freddy :kia

dush:are wo yeh donno bachpan mein bhi bohat ladte the isliye khair chalo chal k movie dekhte hain they all went

at morning everyone woke up nd went o refresh everyone was down acept kavin kiun k wo fresh hone gia tha

he came down in white shirt black pants and black blazers with wet hairs hi killing looks

everyone heard sweet voice of singing(plz read the song it is as per someones wish ya yun samjo yeh chap hi wish per ha)

Surkh wala, soz wala, faiz wala love

Hota hai jo love se zyada

Waise wala love

Ishq wala love

Hua joh dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Yeh kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Agar yeh usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Everyone went out in garden they saw aroni sittin near fire as it was snowy season in manali everyone went nd sat behind her in circle all were listening to music bit kavin was lost in her

Meri neendh jaise pehli baar tooti hai

Aankhein malke maine dekhi hai subah

Hui dhoop zyada leke teri roshini yeh din chadha

Ishq wala love

Jhaake baadlon ki jaali ke peeche se

Kare chandini yeh mujhko itna

Leke noor sara chand mera yahin pe

Hai chupa chupa hua

Ishq wala love

Hua joh dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Yeh kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Agar yeh usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Kyun na aise hota

Jo milte tum ho jaate ghum saath mere

Hotey hotey hoga samjhaaye hum

Thum jaaye tham oh dil mere

Toota zyada zyada taara jab gira

Zara zyada zyada maangu dil tera

Kabhi zyada zyada maane na dil yeh sarfira

Ishq wala love

Bada yeh dil nadaan tha par aaj kuch zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Jo khone ka tha darr tujhe toh hi kyun nahin zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Hua joh dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Yeh kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Agar yeh usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Ishq wala love

Surkh wala soz wala faiz wala love

Ishq wala love

Hota hai jo love se zyada waise wala love

Ishq wala love

Surkh wala soz wala faiz wala love

Ishq wala love

Hota hai jo love se zyada waise wala love

Ishq wala love

imagin the song in female version only

everyone claped nd she looked back nd smiled :are ap log kb aaye

shreya :jb tum gana ga rehi thi its fab acha wo plan k mutabik sb le kr aagai ho kia

aroni:han all is well

boys nd tasha was unawre of everything lekin ab akhir kia plan ha ladkiyon ka nxt chap wedding masti apologies etc so stay tuned yeh song mein ne wish per add kia ha hope pasand aaya ho aroni ko ;)


	6. Raaz not horrar film wala P

**a vast thanks to those who reviewed nd this chap would be short but contains sweet moments;)**

* * *

**continue**

pankaj :hain konsa plan

aroni:plan konsa plan humme kia pata

tasha :are tum log keh rehe the na k plan k hisab se sab aagia ha ?

shreya:are tujhe batain ge to tu vishvas nhi kre gi k vivek tujhe se kia kia chupata ha isliy proof k sath pata chale ga

Everyone was left confused so unhe confuse hi rehne dete hain nd lets go to sangeet day

at morning of sangeet aroni was still sleeping nd everyone was on dinning hall (Aronis dad :ad)

Ad:are kia matlab so rehi ha beeji (ad ki mata shree)uth gayinmto aafat aajayegi aur tashu kahan ha

Pragya :wo bhi sorehi ha

Beeji came

Beeji:kia abhi tk so rehi hain yeh bhi koi waqt ha main utha ti hun ja kr

Pragya :nhi nhi nhi beeji main hun na main bulati hun aap kiun

Beeji:pragya to mujhe ache se janti ha k mujhe kisi bhi kaam main kisi aur ki dahal andazi pasand nhi phir b

Pragya:beeji plz sone do na un ko wo log thak gaye hongey

Beeji:kia matlb wo log thak gai hain

She went to room

Acp:are pragya tum unhe rok kiun rehi thi

Pragya:uncle wo aroni aur tasha ghar pe nhi hain

Ish:to kahan hain

Rahul : wo dono raat ko party krne gai the

Kavin:party aur abhi tk nhi lotey

Rahul:oho actually wo log ek doosrey k sath bohat hi attach the so unhu ne socha k pehle ki tarha phir se farm house main ja kr party krein aur

Suddenly beeji came

Beeji: yeh kia ha kuriyan kithe hain

Rahul most naughty boy said:beeji app ki kuriya party banane gai hain

Beeji :kia kia wo janti na thin k kal shadi ha aretasha to dulhan ha ussey to akal se kaam lena chahiye tha

Suddenly tasha and aroni came laughing nd talking

Nd when they saw beeji they stopped

Beeji:kahan the tum log

Tasha:hhhhuuum hum log

Aroni:beeji hum to gurdwarre gai the takey hum aj k liye babaji sey blessingsn

Beeji : lekin rahul keh raha tha k tum log party krne gai ho

Aroni:rahul beeji yeh to ha hi badtameez ab jhoot bhi bolta ha ab apko na is ki classes leni hongi

Beeji while pulling his ears:wo to ha

Rahul:beeji beeji main sach keh raha hun yeh dono jhoot keh rehe hain

Aroni:haaaw dekha apne jhoota kahin ka

Beeji:had hoti ha rahul ghalti ki ha to. Saza to mile gi na aroni tasha tum hi isse saza do ge

Aroni:rehne dijiye na beeji bacha ha

Beeji :dekha tu ne rahul kuch seekh in se

She went away

Aroni :shukar ha hum bach gai

Rahul:lekin ap ne sara ilzam mere sar dal dia

aroni:oho tu to ase baat kr raha ha jaise tu to kuch krta hi nhi kiun bataya beeji ko

rahul:sorry lekin yaad rakhna main ap ka plan sploit kr dun ga

aroni :hahahaha yujhe kia pata plan ka

rahul:pata nhi to kia pata laga lun ga

at sangeet night everyone was present in hall when aroni nd ishita brought tasha nd on other hand dush nd kv brought vivek

when they came down from roof flowers fell down nd they all (arvin nd ishyant)sang

kavin nd dush togather:Zara pooch kya dil me mere subaho shaam hai

Zara pooch kya dil me mere subaho shaam hai

Bas teri bas teri dhoom dhaam hai  
Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2)

Har jagah ab dikkhe tu  
Apne dil ka bhi kaam tamaam hai

Bas teri bas teri dhoom dhaam hai  
Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2)

Ish nd aroni:Zara pooch kya dil me mere subaho shaam hai

Bas teri, bas teri dhoom dhaam hai  
Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2)

**They made them settle on stage nd then swirrled nd hel eachother hand mean k aroni ne dush aur ish ne kv ka sorry lekin arvin ko hath tahmne deti to lar lar k stage main toofan khara kr ete  
**  
Dush:Har jagah ab dikkhe tu  
Apne dil ka bhi kaam tamaam hai

Bas teri, bas teri dhoom-dhaam hai  
Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2)

Wo o wo..

Ish:Kya bataaun kya hai jaadu  
Teri saari baaton mein  
Sochti rehti hoon aksar  
Tujhko tanhaa raaton mein

Kv:Neendon mein tu, khwaabon mein tu  
Saanson mein tu basti hai  
Yaadon mein tu lamhon mein tu  
Aankhon mein tu hansti hai

Har jagah ab dikkhe tu  
Apne dil ka bhi kaam tamaam hai

Bas teri, bas teri dhoom dhaam hai  
Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2)

Haa.. aa.. ho..

Aroni:Meri galiyan mera rastaa  
Tu hi meri manzil hai  
Meri duniya meri jannat  
Tu hi mera saahil hai**  
Couples changed nd ishyant were pairings nd arvin wer aur couples change krne ka credit mujhe nhi blke ishyant ko dain unhun ne hi yeh kia take arvin kareeb a sakein**  
Dush:Dekhun tujhe chaahun tujhe  
Ek pal na fursat ho  
Yehi dua, maangu sadaa  
Tu na kabhi ab rukhsat ho

Har jagah ab dikkhe tu  
Apne dil ka bhi kaam tamaam hai

Everyone:Bas teri, bas teri dhoom-dhaam hai  
Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2)

Zara pooch kya dil me mere subaho shaam hai

Bas teri, bas teri dhoom-dhaam hai  
Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2)

Ishyant nd kevi were lost nd ishyant came out of eye lock due to voice of clappings but arvin nhi aa paye ek duje ki ankhu se bahir lekin baki sab logun ne In ka eye lock tor diya(kiya yaar eye lock hi tot jata ha)

Haldi wagera main teen din ka gap tha to chalo ek raaz batati hun phir story continue kreinge jis din tasha aur vivek ayye the us din larkiyun k uper janne k baad

Boys went to room

Abhi :parsun sangeet ho ga aur us k baad baki rasmun mein gap right yaar we will get bore i mean sirf ek din ka hota phir bhi lekin yahan to 3 din ka gap ha

Vivek:wo is liye kiun k tasha ki kuch cousins aayin gi ireland se lekin wo late pohchei ge isliye

Kavin:wah bahi wah abhi se jorun ka gulam

Everyone laughed when pankaj said:are sir lekin hum to in dino main bore ho jayein ge

Kv:nhi honge mere paas ek plan ha kiun na hum teenu dino k liye bachelors party krein sirf boys aur yeh baat girls se chupani hogi warna bst ever moment spoiled ho jayegi what you say

All agreed

Vivek:lekin main tashu se jhoot nhi bol sakta

Dush :bas kr yaar shadi se pehle apni life ko gi warna a tera haal bhi freddy sir k jaise ho jayega

Everyone laughed while vivek agreed lekin koi to chup chup kr in ki batein sun raha tha yaar sari girls bahar se larkun ki baatein sun rehi thi lekin un mein tasha nhi thi

Tarika:abhi mujhe chor kr bachelours party krein ge

Shreya:daya se mujhe yeh ummed na thi

Purvi:rajat aisa kaise kr sakte hain

Aroni:bas bas ab apne husbands ko baad main kosna lekin for now iam having an idea inki bachelours party spoil krne ka

Ish:lekin yeh tarika to purana ho chuka ha k hum jayein ge aur ja kr dance krein ge hun

Aroni:nhi hum nacheige nhi nachaige aur inko sabk bhi sikhayeinge

Pragya:matlab

Aroni: matlab k -she told them her idea nd said:lekin yeh baat tasha ko nhi pata chalni chahiye

Shreya:kiun

Aroni :kiun k wo humara vishvas nhi kregi k us ka vivu darling us se yeh sab chupa sakta ha

Sorry it was not interesting na but plz phir b reviewwwwws

lots of luv


	7. Bachelours party

Guys mein bak bak nhi krti back to stry

continue

nxt day at night 12:30am quitely boys went out of house and went to a farm house which belonged to aroni lekin rahul ney keys chura lien thi aur house luvely sajaya gia tha there was all things for aa bachelour party

sudennly light get dim nd from up stairs 2 girls covering there face with veil nd came down then more girls came after sometime a girl wearing pink ghagra (one which aliya was wearing in student of year radha song)

music started

girl was doing same dance which aliya was doing but didnt took off her dupatta

Gopiyon sang ghoome kanhaiya

Raas rachaiya radha na jaaye re

Ab saanwra na bhaaye re

Radha on the dance floor

Radha likes to party

Radha likes to move that sexy radha body

she went in middle of stage nd all girls were with her

Radha on the dance floor

Radha likes to party

Radha likes to move that sexy radha body

Panghat pe aake saiyyan, marode baiyaan

And everybody blames it on radha

Chhede hai humka daiyaan, bairi kanhaiya

And everybody blames it on radha

Hoga woh lakhon dil ka chor

Humka toh laage woh hua hai aise baawla jo kehta jaaye

One one girl went to every boy nd the leader stayed in middle kavin was alone he went on stage nd started to dance with girl

O radha teri chunri

O radha tera challa

O radha teri natkhat nazariya

O radha tera jhumka

O radha tera thumka

O peeche peeche saari nagariya

O radha teri chunri

O radha tera challa

O radha teri natkhat nazariya

O radha tera jhumka

O radha tera thumka

O peeche peeche saari nagariya

Radha on the dance floor

Radha likes to party

Radha likes to move that sexy radha body

Radha on the dance floor

Radha likes to party

Radha likes to move that sexy radha body

Oo...

Maathe pe pankh mor

Kehte hai makhan chor

Bajaaye bansuri

Bada aaya chitt chor

(But radha wants more)

Dhoondungi chaaro ore, milega koi aur

Dungi me haathon mein, mere dil ki yeh dor

(Cuz radha wants more)

O radha radha bholi deewani hai

O radha radha do pal jawani hai

O radha ko sambhalo koi isse bata do ki milega na koi

sanwariya

O radha teri chunri

O radha tera challa

O radha teri natkhat nazariya

O radha tera jhumka

O radha tera thumka

O peeche peeche saari nagariya

Girl was moving when kavin held her han nd dance

Hey radha radha kaahe itna guroor bala

Chhodo bhi nakhre yeh kaisi adaa

Tune kya socha ik tu hi mashoor yahaan

Laakhon hain gopiyaan bhi hum pe fida

Ho saari hi duniya yeh naari hai

Shuru humse teri kahaani hai

O rehne de re kanha

Bhoolega tu sataana

Jo girungi main bann ke bijuria

O radha teri chunri

O radha tera challa

O radha teri natkhat nazariya

O radha tera jhumka

O radha tera thumka

O peeche peeche saari nagariya

All danced

Radha on the dance floor

Radha likes to party

Radha likes to move that sexy radha body

Radha on the dance floor

Radha likes to party

Radha likes to move that sexy radha body

Hoo panghat pe aake saiyyan, marode baiyaan

And everybody blames it on radha

Chhede hai humka daiyaan, bairi kanhaiya

And everybody blames it on radha

Hoga woh lakhon dil ka chor

Humka toh laage todh, hua hai aise baawla jo kehta jaaye

O radha teri chunri

O radha tera challa

O radha teri natkhat nazariya

O radha tera jhumka

O radha tera thumka

O peeche peeche saari nagariya

O radha teri chunri

O radha tera challa

O radha teri natkhat nazariya

O radha tera jhumka

O radha tera thumka

O peeche peeche saari nagariya

all girls ran out of hall

Daya:kv yaar kia gal ha tuney yeh dancers bhi bulaye

kv:nhi meiney nhi shayad party organizer ney bhejey hongey

The party continued till5:30am they all quitely went to home nd slept

at morning 11:22am

tasha:yeh larkey abhi tk kiun nhi uthey

aroni:soney dona neend puri honey do kal boht nachna ha

all girls gigled

tasha didnt ask coz she know k aroni se baat nikal na a bail mujhey maar wali baat ha

boys woke up at4 pm

again at night 12:30 boys went for bachelours party

again girls came on stage a girl was in middle she did same steps as did madhuri so watch video song

Jhanak jhanak jan, khanak khanak kan.

Jhanak jhanak khanak khanak khaan khaan

Mera jhumka utha ke laya yaar ve

Jo gira tha bareli ke bazar mein

Mein to thumka lagake sharma gai

Boli ghoongar bandha denge mein aa gai

Mujhko nacha ke nach le

Aaja nachle nachle mere yaar tu nachle

Jhanak jhanak jhankar

Oohh nachle nachle mere yaar tu nachle

Ab to luta hai bazar

Sab ko nacha ke nachle

Aaja nachle nachle mere yaar tu nachle

Jhanak jhanak jhankar

Oohh nachle nachle mere yaar tu nachle

Ab to luta hai bazar.

nachleeeee..

Ohhh

Nachle nachle nachle zaara nachle jatth se utake nachle

Mein ne galti kari thi

Meri nathni padi thi — 2

Ki sone mein usko ranga gai

Mein ranga ke atariya pe aa gai

Mohalle mein kaise mara mar hai

Bole mochi bhi khud ko sonar hai

Sab ko nacha ke nachle

Aaja nachle nachle mere yaar tu nachle

Jhanak jhanak jhankar

Oohh nachle nachle mere yaar tu nachle

Ab to luta hai bazar.

Sab ko bhula ke nachle

Aaja nachle nachle mere yaar tu nachle

Jhanak jhanak jhankar

O nachle nachle mere yaar tu nachle

Ab to luta hai bazar.

Nachleeee…

Mein to kamsin kali thi

Zara tan ke chale thi —-2

Aage jaye ke gali pe balkha gai

Koi jane jawani kab aa gai

Mere sadke zamane ki kamai re

Mujhe deta udhari halwai re

Sab ko nacha ke nachle

Aaja nachle nachle mere yaar tu nachle

Jhanak jhanak jhankar

Oohh nachle nachle mere yaar tu nachle

Ab to luta hai bazar.

Sab ko bhoola ke nachle

Aaja nachle nachle mere yaar tu nachle

Jhanak jhanak jhankar

Oohh nachle nachle mere yaar tu nachle

Ab to luta hai bazar.

Girls again went but befor going girl who was dancing throw her payal nd kavin catched she smiled nd went away

nxt morning same lrkey 3 ya4bajey tk uthey tasha cofused thi bt girls happy k aaj unhey raat ko boht maza aayega

again at night boys went for bachelour party but wo log wait krtey rehey aur koi nhi aaya

phi2 baje lights off aur girls enter hoti hain they all were in black t shpurvi:hands upirts and were covering faces with scarf

they took out guns nd shooted in air all were surprised

u know who were the girls so lemmi use names

purvi:hands up

boys were not having guns so they just looked worried

kv:yeh kia mazakh ha tum log kon ho

aroni:hum kon hain is k barey mein na sochna yeh socho k ab tum kia krogey

pankag:plz hummey janney dein yeh bachelours idea kv sir ka tha

kv:mera lekin sb ney agree kia tha

freddy:plz hummey chor do plz

aroni:ok lekin ek condition pey

dushu:cccondition

ishu:ab hum bore ho jayein ge ekeley so tum log entertain kro hummey

rajat :matlab

purvi:arey mtlab tumhari bachelours party humari so u will dance for us

kv:han us mey kia mushkil ha hum sb dance kr letey hain bolo konsa song

Aroni:baby dol mein sone di

kv:so easy (realizing)kia yeh kia badtameezi ha

shreya:issey badtamizi samjho ya tameez its the condition warna chabbiyan humarey paas hain hum tum sbko lock kr detey hain

dushu:hum kreinge lekin gunpoint neechey kro

ishu :pehley kro

boys danced ab unka dance na hi likhun to behter warna has has k pagal ho jao ge

after dance purvi started to laugh nd her scarf opened

all togather:purviii

purvi:oops

kv :u all cheated

aroni:oh mera mun kia dekh rehey ho runnn

girls ran nd boys wo to sharm sey paani paani ho rehey the wo log ghar gey aur haal mein jaatey huye hansney ki awaazein bahar sunai dein aur sari lrkiyan wahan pr thein girls ki nazar boys pr pri aroni aur tasha wahan nhi the boys:ahm ahm

pragya quickly:humara idea Nhi tha idea to aroni ka tha

all looked at aroni

kv:am gonna kill u

aroni:nanana tumharey marney se pehley yeh mms pradu uncle ko dikhana chahiye

kv:what nhi aroni pllz dad ko nhi yum jo bologi hum wo kreinge lekin damce nhi

arOni:phir bhi dikhana to bnta hi ha

kv::nhi aroni

Aroni:chalo kia yaad krogey kr deti hun delete

lekin ab tumharey bhaiyun ko unki wifes chorein ya na chorein i have no guarentee

all boys apologize nd kuch masti mazakh k baad all went to sleep

nxt chap:tashas wedding arvin realization of luv bit jahan luv wahan villain so who would be the villain of their stry stay tuned

L:lots

O:of

L:luv


End file.
